I Fell in Love with a Boy
by TomatoBisque
Summary: Love is tough in highschool, but downright impossible when you're a boy in love with another boy. Confused? Read authors comment .


Have you ever had one of those days where everything seems to float by in a slow, happy way

Ugh, I hate long introductions.

K, well basically, about two years ago, I read this freakin' amazing story. And I fell in love with it. And I nearly died when I realized it wasn't going to be continued. So then I made my own ending, which was in progress, but naïve me, I went into it without a real plan of action. I figured that I'd just sort of think of it as I went along, and in the end the story line got really OOC and muddled. So then, with the help of my biggest critic (who turned out to be really nice, she just had asshole amounts of high standards), I managed to think up a story line that actually _worked_. Seriously, I'd be dead without you. –clings to eveljung-

It has been FIVE years since the story was continued. I thought it had _died_ for SURE. And then, just before I was about to resubmit this, I checked the story, and BAM. Three new chapters were up.

AFTER FIVE FUCKING YEARS, THE AUTHOR POSTS A CHAPTER NOW?? So I was estatic, for sure, but a little disappointed that I couldn't post my version of the ending, after all the e-mailing and rethinking and everything I did.

It sucked ass. So I figure, just because I went and wrote it, I'll post the first (and sadly the last) chapter of my version of this story. Please, everyone, go read the original, it has finally come back to life

/s/1799914/1/IFellinLovewithaBoy

As for my version, enjoy, it's only going to be a one-shot though.

--

Have you ever had one of those days where everything seems to float by in a slow, happy way? Like all your focus just goes down the shithole, and despite the world being annoyed with you, you still don't care? Lately, I've been having this strange mind lapse.. I don't know what day it is. Scratch that; I don't know what _year _it is.

All I know is that last week Sasuke looked at me, and I think I passed a math exam. Or was it science? Actually, it was probably Sex Ed, I think. That seems to be all of what's on my mind lately. You know.. thoughts of Sasuke laid out in a field of.. (I think I've said this one, dammit. I've lost my mind.)

Well, just when I thought NOTHING, and I mean absolutely nothing could surprise me, I was wrong. So, so wrong. Well, at first I guess you could say I patted Lady Luck on the back and slipped that sawed off shotgun in my back pocket for later uses, but I take it back.

Should've killed her when I had the chance.

Well, the spiraling hell hole of the past week started on Monday, when I was in one of those classes. I think the teacher finally accepted that yes, I, Naruto Uzumaki was in his class every day for the past.. I dunno. Remember, I have no idea when or where I am right now, you're gonna have to understand that. I think my absolutely useless brain has finally began to slowly ooze out the side of my head.

I think it was chemistry, because I know that Sasuke was in that class. And there were tubes filled with fizzing liquids of some sorts, so we'll call it chemistry for now. I liked that class, you know? Thirty minutes of Sasuke filled heaven, and somehow I think he stopped ignoring me. I think now he realized that I do, in fact, exist. I'm sure he was in denial for the first couple of days after our.. encounter. Now he simply hates me.

Okay, that doesn't sound too much better, but at least it's something.

So, as I was ignoring the teacher's staring at me, and in turn Sasuke was ignoring me staring at him, the miraculous happened.

You know how it is when you're daydreaming, right? I was kind of just sitting there and hearing 'muah muah mauh' from the teacher, and it felt like I was in an episode of Charlie Brown. But when I'm in this state, sometimes odd bits and pieces of useless information drift in one side of my head, slowly processes in my fried brain, and then huzzah, we have a sentence:

"…Our class will be in charge of the school fair..."

Well, that wasn't the miraculous part, but we'll get there.

"You'll be split into alphabetical groups."

There we go. Alphabetically. Remember me saying that "Uchiha" and "Uzumaki" weren't so far apart? This odd, out-of-nowhere sentence, that under normal circumstances would've just been white noise to me, somehow astoundingly made sense. I was no longer in daydream mode – no, I, Naruto Uzumaki, finally was listening to the teacher. I wasn't even planning on going to school tomorrow! Listening pays off, I guess.

I sat in my seat, attentively listening to the teacher. I wasn't slouching in my seat, I was in 'perfect-student' mode.

"What theme should we have, Chouji?"

Aaaaannd, back to half-asleep slouching. What? I can't help it. I have a short attention span, and unless it has to do with me, Sasuke, or some form of Asian noodles, you've lost me.

I guessed that the teacher was splitting up groups, because I heard him calling out names in the back of my head, and as my eyes flitted back to Sasuke's pale, oh so soft looking skin, and his dark, sweeping eyelashes which fell over his deep black eyes, I noticed some shuffling around in the classroom.

Of course I got entranced while staring at Sasuke, what the hell do you expect?

Oh, wait, here comes another sentence! "Aburame, Akimichi, Akadou, all in a group. Hagane, Haruno, Hyuuga, you guys get together…"

Okay, that was pretty useless; the only thing I can guess out of that is that it's groups of three, and there's something to do with a theme, and wow, I've never seen Mr. Ice Queen look so un-amused before. Dead sexy. Okay, how the hell does anyone expect me to focus when _he's_ in the room?

Must, turn around, must…face…board..!

"Alright, that's it. Everyone is in their groups, except…"

Okay, am I wrong to be saying 'uhhh what?' right now? Because I'm pretty sure my name didn't get called. And this is me at full attentiveness. In the ideal world, people would use interesting words in their sentences, like 'ramen', 'abs', and 'fuck'. That's how you'd catch my curiosity.

"Sasuke, where's your group?" I turn and glance around, seeing Sasuke sitting in the middle of the classroom, in his desk, surrounded on all sides by desks grouped in threes. It actually looked kind of funny, him sitting there, looking like an island with a 'Sweeny Todd' expression all over his face.

I don't really blame him for being slightly upset. Frankly, he never gets left out of anything by anyone. The fact that a teacher would forget to pair him with a group of his close friends (like he gets close to anyone, jesus fuck…) was pretty much a 'never gonna happen' kind of deal.

"You forgot to pair me with someone," he said, almost smiling, but just barely. It was amazing to watch him do even the simplest things, even speak. The slightest movement of his lips, the smoothness of his voice, his expression, _everything_ seemed to be very carefully thought out and applied with distinct elaboration. He made saying something like 'hello' to a close friend look dignified and professional.

"U, u, u, u, Uchiha and…Uzumaki. That looks like the only other 'u' on this class list. And everyone else seems to be paired in threes already. Gah, even numbers…" the teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, rambled on.

Uzumaki. Uuuuuchiha. 'U'. Yew. You. Us. Me. Sasuke. Sasuke and me. Sasuke and I.

Holy shit, I'm paired with Sasuke! I turned my head to Sasuke and met the coldest gaze I've ever seen. Oh, but man was it sexy; that shocked and angry look on his face just made my day. He was so cool, he made ice cubes look hot. Or maybe he was so hot, he made fire look cold? Either one works.

I'm drooling thinking about it.

So to cut it short, Sasuke and I will be working together on whatever the hell we have to work together on. And I don't either of us are very happy about it, either. I mean, I _would_ be happy, if I wasn't afraid for my good will and sanity, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him if…my life wasn't so fucked up and I was so damned unlucky to have kissed him in his own front lawn. (Damn you Gaara, I'm never fucking drinking again).

With a smile and a sigh (I figure I should enjoy this, no matter what the consequence), I grabbed my books, shoved them in my bag and walked out the door of whatever class I was in. I looked forward to the next however many Sasuke filled weeks, no matter how slowly and painfully I was going to die in the end.

Oh well, for now, it looked like luck was on my side.

Pffft. Naruto + good luck oxymoron. There's some math for you.

--

Wham, bam, thank-you mam. I figure I should do this sometime before the next ice age.


End file.
